


withdraw

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal retreats.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	withdraw

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** finish  
> also for the fffc drabble madness.
> 
> my personal headcanon about yakimono's here.
> 
> enjoy!

"Don't you want to know how it ends?" Hannibal asks.

He doesn't attempt to defend himself. He leans his cheek against the fridge door, closes his eyes as Will digs the barrel of the gun into his temple, leaves a mark there.

It's the submission, that vulnerability that makes Will retreat. As he opens his eyes he can see it: Will's surprise, Will's keen interest as to why he hasn't done anything to keep himself alive— why he submits to him.

(Later, Will will tell him that he finally finds him interesting. And they'll both know exactly why that is.)


End file.
